


I Burn, I Pine, I Perish

by DeannaLosechester (UndAERated)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Detective Castiel, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mystery, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndAERated/pseuds/DeannaLosechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel is called to investigate an arson, he's skeptical. It's 2 am, in Lawrence, Kansas, there's no way someone burnt down this family home on purpose. Except, it's happened before. Now Castiel must figure out a 25 year mystery while trying to not fall desperately in love with one of the arson's victim's Dean, how is this man so attractive, Winchester.</p><p>When his family home burns down again, with his brother's fiancee inside, Dean decides to take action. Maybe they have a chance of finding who did this, unlike last time. He has hope in the form of a messy haired angel in a trench coat. He has a lot of other feelings for the Detective too, but they aren't important, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Burn, I Pine, I Perish

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea what I'm doing, but this fic has been trapped inside my head for months and since I can't convince anyone else to write it I'm going to give it a shot. Comments are super helpful and appreciated! Here we go friends!

He could see the smoke miles before arriving at the house. It was still partially in flames, the firefighters spraying jets of water at the charred second story. He parked along the street as close to the police line as possible.

“Cassie! Finally, awake and joining the party!”

Castiel rolled his eyes and bowed under the police tape. His partner was standing on the sidewalk, red and blue lights reflecting off his smirk. With the smoke billowing around, the omega smelled like toasted marshmallows. “It’s 2am Gabriel, it’s not an unusual time for someone to be asleep.”

It was Gabe’s turn to roll his eyes. “If I didn’t know you were single, I wouldn’t be able to guess based on your Friday night activities. You’re a healthy young alpha, you should live a little.”

There was just a slight hint of alcohol rolling off of him.

“I can tell you were awake and enjoying the night.”

Gabe’s eyes sparkled as he nodded his head towards the firefighters who were taking a short break to drink water and cool off. Rinsing dirty sweaty faces with cool water. “I still am, Cassie, dear. Always on the prowl.”

Castiel was already done with his partner. He was awake at 2am on a Saturday and it had nothing to do with staying up. “Just tell me why we’re here. Since you’re so bright eyed and bushy tailed.”

“It was called in as an arson,” The omega flips his notebook open and licks his fingers to turn the pages,”Family home, name’s Winchester, the older brother Dean owns the place, his younger brother Sam and his fiancee Jessica Moore were staying with him, the brothers got out but the girl…” he looks up and just shakes his head gently.

“Why is it an arson?” Castiel asked cocking his head to the side. The glare he gave read, Why the hell are we here?

“Don’t know I haven’t had the chance to ask. The older brother Dean is the one that placed the call, he and his brother were being checked on by medics when I arrived.”

A little premature to call in the Special Cases unit but fine. Castiel thought as he glanced towards the ambulance. The medics were stepping away from a pair of blanket wrapped men, sitting on the edge of the open compartment. “I’ll go see why he placed such a call.”

“Suit yourself.” Gabriel turned towards the firefighters and grinned, “I have a few people of my own to...interview.” The smaller man wiggled his eyebrows and walked towards the sweaty, and muscular, men and women of the Lawrence, Kansas Fire Department.

The alpha walked towards the Winchesters. He pulled a notebook and a pen from his trench coat pocket and flipped to a blank page. As he approached he could see that the smaller man, with dark honey hair was comforting the larger, shaggy haired one.

Alright, that probably means the smaller one is Dean, the older brother, making the other one Sam, the one with the missing fiancee. He took a deep breath, and smelled smoke, mostly, but then something like leather bound books and gunpowder, one of them was an alpha, and then something sweet like apples and bourbon, an omega then. His nose twitched, they were too close to each other to tell which was which as he approached them.

“Excuse me, I’m Detective Castiel Novak, of the Special Cases unit.” He held his hand out slowly to offer a handshake. Dean pushed the blanket from his wide shoulders. He looked rugged, definitely like he did some sort of manual labor.

The man took his hand in a warm, strong shake. The scent of slightly burned apple pie smacked Castiel in the face just as his eyes met the glorious green gaze, “Dean Winchester, this is my younger brother Sam.”

Castiel held the hand too long, lost in Dean’s eyes and the freckles on his nose. He pulled his hand back and tried to not lean towards the scent of the omega. Castiel Novak you are not a bone-headed alpha who thinks with their knot, you are a reasonable adult and you will act like one. Though, if he was being honest with himself, most reasonable adults don’t have to remind themselves to act like such, even in the presence of one of the most attractive people he’d ever met. You know, someone whose house is burning down behind you. That thought snapped him back into place, he was working and these people needed his help.

Sam didn’t even look up, Castiel could smell his misery. He peered at the house behind him, if the woman was still in there, she surely wasn’t alive. The alpha brother leaned closer to his older sibling and breathed in deeply the calming omega scent. 

“Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?” He looked directly at Dean, making it clear that he wouldn’t disturb Sam’s mourning.

Dean nodded, “What do you want to know?”

“Can you walk me through last night and into this morning?”

“Sure. Uh, well, I met up with Sammy and Jess for dinner, around 8ish. They were with the realtor pretty late. Sam just graduated law school and he got a job in town…” he trailed off a bit and shook his head, “Sorry, that’s not really important information right now, is it?”

“This is a difficult time and it’s understandable if you get a little lost in the details. It’s just the quicker, we get this done the sooner I can get to work.” Castiel tried to share his steadiness with the omega using his eyes.

It seemed to work. “Right, ah, so they had finally decided on the place and submitted the paperwork so we celebrated. We got back here around, 11, and then we all went straight to bed. I woke up maybe an hour or two later to the smell of smoke, Sam was in the hallway, passed out on the floor. I looked in the guest room but I didn’t see her, I tried, but the smoke was so thick…” His voice cracked and Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed.

“I know, Dean, I know you did.” He whispered.

Dean breathed deeply and blinked back tears, “I dragged Sam out and called the fire department.” He paused and looked pointedly at Castiel. “And then I called to report the arson.”

Castiel’s head cocked to the side, “What makes you believe this is arson?”

Sam finally looked up, his eyes bloodshot, “It’s happened before, 25 years ago.”

“Our mother died in a fire, just like this one, in a house on this plot of land, 25 years ago, to the day.” Dean said without blinking.

“That does seems to be an unbelievable coincidence--” Castiel was interrupted.

“That’s because it’s not.” Dean stated. He looked at Sam, “Hey, buddy, why don’t you go wait in the car.” 

Sam nods and starts walking towards a silver sedan, pulling keys out of the pocket of his jacket, his pajama pants dragging a little on the ground. The alpha looked completely wrecked, Castiel began to wonder if he had been bonded to his fiancee. It wasn’t completely unheard of these days for mates to bond before marriage.

“I was able to grab our coats on our way out, mostly to cover our faces.”

Castiel shook his head to clear it and looked back at Dean, “...I’m sorry?” He then looked at the coat he was wearing, which was covering his otherwise bare chest. His gloriously, smooth tan, chest. There was a little softness around his stomach, just enough to show that he was still an omega, but definitely all man. Castiel tried not to get lost in the arousal he began to feel. The incredibly unprofessional, inappropriately timed arousal. He mentally smacked himself.

“If you’re wondering where he got the keys for his car.”

“No, I was just,” he shook his head again, “nevermind. I’ve had a long morning but not as long as you. My apologies for keeping you.” He needed to get back to being the serious detective he was, and help this man and his family.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to Dean. “Call me if there’s anything you think I need to know right away. Once, the fire’s out forensics will go over the place. Once we have a better idea what happened, then I’ll need to interview you again. If you give me your contact information I’ll keep you as updated as possible.” He handed him the pen and his notebook.

Dean looked a little taken aback but recovered quickly, scribbling down his name and number as well as Sam’s, “Thanks, detective. Sam really needs to get out of here. If you find...if you find...”

“I’ll call you immediately, should anyone find Ms. Moore.”

“Thank you.”

Castiel tried not to blush, “There’s no need Mr. Winchester--”

“No really, thank you for not immediately saying she’s dead, and thank you for at least trying to believe that someone did this to us.” Dean gave a small sad smile.

Castiel nodded, he tried not to stutter, even that small smile had his heart beating against his chest, “N-no thanks needed, really. Call me if you think of anything important.”

The sad smile deepened into a smirk, Dean’s eyes taking on a predator's gleam, “Anything important?” He asked in a husky voice.

Castiel nodded sharply, “Good day, Mr. Winchester.” He turned to leave.

Dean have a small huffing laugh, “‘Til next time, Detective.”

Castiel ran his hand through his dark, already mussed hair and sighed. That could have been worse. He walked over to Gabriel.

Gabe had a toothy grin spread on his face, “Have a good time there, Cassie?”

“I got the information, we needed. Turns out there was a similar fire exactly 25 years ago, at this exact location to this same family.”

“That’s one hell of a coinky dink.”

Castiel looked at the house, the top floor almost completely gone, “I don’t think it is.”


End file.
